


The Fickle Heart Finally Bends ( A Dante X Reader In the Myth Of Pygmalion And Galatea )

by TheDyingMoon



Series: Myths Of Love - A Devil May Cry And Mythology Valentine Crossover [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ The man who toys with the hearts of women,...... finally finds the one for him.But, will this impossible love ever come to fruition?
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Myths Of Love - A Devil May Cry And Mythology Valentine Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Fickle Heart Finally Bends ( A Dante X Reader In the Myth Of Pygmalion And Galatea )

It all began when Dante rescued that strange bird that one particularly unimportant day.

Well, the bird was making a lot of noise, squawking in agony as if in pain and not letting him, and his neighbors, sleep.

It's not that he doesn't care about animals, or noisy birds in particular, no.

It's just that he's finally losing his temper with it.

It all began when Dante rescued that strange bird that one particularly unimportant day.

But, no.

It actually started way back when the said strange bird started following him about like a spy of some sort. And Dante being Dante, he knew that the bird was no ordinary bird. It was, in fact, a Demon. An electric - wielding Demon called Griffon.

But, why was a Griffon following him?

It followed him wherever he went! To the pizza shop, to the local diner, to the ice cream parlor, even to the nightclub!

It just,... won't leave him alone!

And what's more, it even managed to freak out all the beautiful ladies he was trying to woo. One moment, he was seducing a hot babe with huge boobs and nice ass, then the next minute, she was running away from him, screaming in fright like a wild Banshee! All because of that Griffon who _stealthily_ hid behind one of the flower pots just to observe him. _Stealthily!_ Because, despite all its efforts to stay hidden, Dante could still see its plump body and glowing blue feathers overflowing from the small pot amidst the fern and fake flowers!

For a while, Dante considered raining bullets down on the Demon for frightening away all of his hot dates but, then, he's not really doing anything to hurt him, or them, for that matter.

It's just that, he's scaring them away. And he didn't know why.

So, when he heard the Griffon squawking in agony, he thought at first, _eh, you again? What do you want?_

But, then, when the squawking became so disturbing and loud that he could no longer ignore it, he went outside to locate it.

And there, stuck in the neighbor's chicken wire fence where he probably tried to go through, was the Griffon, itself.

"Hey, little buddy." Dante greeted with a smile on his face. "Getting stuck now, are we?"

The Griffon only stared at him with his multiple golden pupils as it flailed its sharp, violet talons.

"How about a deal, then? I'll help you get out of that wiry situation, and you'll leave me and my babes alone. Capisce?"

For a moment, the Griffon was silent as if contemplating on its answer. But, when it finally nodded, Dante was pleased. Too pleased!

Uttering a simple _yes!_ under his breath, Dante came forward and took from his pocket the little knife he used for slicing his pizza. Cutting some parts of the chicken wire, he uttered words of reassurance to the Griffon that everything would be fine. And a few moments later, the demonic bird was able to escape.

"There! You're free and ready to go!" Dante gleefully announced as he patted his hands. "Go on a diet and exercise regularly so you won't get stuck in something again, alright?"

The Griffon, flying at the level of his eyes, only looked at him, solemnly, it seemed. And with one final squawk, it flew away into the night sky.

"That was easy. Now, back to - "

As the Legendary Devil Hunter was about to go back to his shop to finish his pizza, he noticed something gleaming on the ground. Taking a good long look at it, he realized it was a cellphone. But, who left it there?

Taking it home with him and observing it along the way, he noticed that it was quite brand new. He was not familiar of its model, only that it was somehow called, _Bokia_ , and that it looked extremely expensive.

"Whoever owned this thing must be really loaded!" Dante declared as he held it above his head, appraising it like some state - of - the - art invention. "I'll post a notice tomorrow, maybe the owner would give me a handsome reward for returning this."

And post a notice the following day, he did.

However, no one came to claim it.

And that was over three months ago.

Losing all hope that its owner would still claim it, he looked at it as it charged with the device that Lady was kind enough to lend him.

Then, an idea came to his head.

_What if,... no one really owned it? What if,..._

_... the cellphone was really meant for him?_

_After all, there were no traces in it that it was pre - owned!_

Picking it up from his desk and carefully pressing a button on its side, he brought it to life and saw the almost empty menu screen. Scrolling it to see the apps that was installed in it, he noticed a particular one that piqued his interest.

" **Doll Girlfriend Maker**?" Dante muttered as he clicked on the app. The screen went blank, and after a few seconds, a message popped up on the screen.

_**Memory wiped out.** _

_**Create a new file?** _

_**Yes? No?** _

"Why, of course, yes!" The Devil Hunter declared as he pressed the yes button, and when he did, the words on the screen vanished, to be replaced by swirling clouds, and more words.

_**What do I look like?** _

The words went, and below that were some choices for the doll's facial features, like skin color, hair color, eye color, and many more things.

Dante was actually having a lot of fun with the virtual doll maker that he didn't even notice the time, and when he was finally able to conjure up a most realistic – looking woman on the screen, complete with (H/L) (H/C) hair, (E/C) eyes, and more,... _sexy_ features, he couldn't help but be proud!

And right in front of him was the last question he had to answer.

_**What is my name?** _

It went, followed by a keypad that suddenly popped up on the infinite screen of the Bokia phone.

For a while, Dante carefully thought of what to name his new creation, then a thought suddenly came to his mind! Something,... really beautiful and spectacular! A worthy name for such a perfect, virtual creation!

He typed, _**(Y/N)**_.

And the moment he entered the perfect name he thought of, the screen went blank again.

All of a sudden, Dante could hear some birds chirping. Then, blurry eyes opening, in first person point of view. It seemed that the character was inside a cute bedroom. The character stood from their bed and walked towards the mirror.

Then, Dante saw her reflection,...

... the most beautiful girl on earth!

"(Y/N)?"

"Master?" She answered, taking Dante by surprise. The point of view changed once more and he was now looking at the girl he created. So perfect! So beautiful!

So,... unreal!

"Good morning, Master!" She asked, then a microphone - like logo appeared right in front of the screen.

Realizing that the doll was probably talking to him, he answered, "G - good morning, (Y/N)."

The doll giggled. "How are you, Master?"

"I'm doing fine. Still looking for your owner."

"Owner?"

"Yes."

"But, I belong to no one!" The doll pouted. "I belong only to you!"

Suddenly feeling frightened of what she just said, Dante dropped the phone. With suspicious eyes, he peered into the screen and saw the doll actually crying.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, don't cry, babe. Don't cry."

"I'm not Babe! I'm (Y/N)! My name is (Y/N)!" The doll complained as she cried in all her cuteness. "Master gave me that name!"

"Alright, alright! (Y/N). I'm sorry for making you cry."

The doll sniffed as she started to wipe away her tears. "Y - you are?"

"Of course."

(Y/N) smiled.

And Dante,...

... suddenly felt something weird in his own chest.

"I can sing. Wanna hear me sing, Master?" (Y/N) asked.

"Sure! Can you sing _**Ashes**_ by Celine Dion?"

And it was the start of the, rather, _odd_ relationship between the virtual doll girlfriend named (Y/N) and the Legendary Devil Hunter called Dante. The said man's trips to the nightclub to meet different girls lessened, he came home from missions earlier than usual, heck, he even kept himself clean and presentable at all times! One might even say that the sudden change in his demeanor was due to the fact that his face was always buried into the screen of the Bokia phone he found neglected on the ground that night he rescued the Griffon.

And honestly? Dante became a changed man because of it.

But, was it really for the better?

"I learned something new today, Master!" (Y/N) sweetly declared to the Devil Hunter a month later.

"And what is that, my dear princess (Y/N)?" Dante eagerly replied

The doll excitedly went closer to the screen, closed her eyes, and pouted her lips. And with one sweet move, she kissed the screen.

And it made Dante's fickle heart melt.

"What a nice little thing you learned right there, (Y/N)!"

"Thank you, Master! I learned that it's the thing you do for the person you love! A kiss!" The doll declared, as innocent as always. "I love you, Master! I love you! Do you love me, too?"

And to this, the man only laughed. "I like you just the way you are."

The smile on the doll's face suddenly vanished at what Dante just said. "What do you mean by those words, Master?"

"It means that you're not real. You're just a character from a game. But, I like you just the same." The man answered. "You might even say you're my most favorite game charac - "

"But, I'm real!" The doll cut Dante's words off, feeling anguished and hurt. "I'm a real person! Master created me! Master named me (Y/N)! I dress up nicely to please him! I learn new things everyday for him! Because I love him! I love Master Dante!"

Dropping the phone on the floor, the man covered his mouth, unable to believe what he just heard.

A virtual creation,... loving someone back?

Was it just part of its programming? A way to recreate a perfect girlfriend to please a player? After all, she was perfect in every sense of the word. Her eyes, her hair, her cute voice, heck, every single fucking thing about her...

... (Y/N) was everything he wished for a real girlfriend to be and even more!

But, then, he remembered her words.

_**I love Master Dante!** _

He,... never told her his name!

Leaving the cellphone on the ground and leaving her crying there, he left the shop to get some fresh air. To clear his mind.

And when he returned a day later, he found the cellphone right where he left it. He reluctantly picked it up, brought it to life, and saw the doll sitting on her chair next to the bed.

"(Y/N)?" Dante called. "I'm not mad. Can we talk?"

However, the doll only looked at Dante with such gloomy and empty eyes, then turned away.

She was like that for a few more days, until one night, after charging the phone and bringing it back to life, he saw the doll actually lying on the bed, motionless.

"(Y/N)?" Dante called. "(Y/N)? Can you hear me? (Y/N)!"

But, the doll didn't answer. Dante squinted his eyes, looking more closely at the screen, until he realized,...

... the doll was actually sick! Her face looked red and feverish, and she looked like she was having difficulty in breathing!

"Mas - ter,... " The doll whimpered.

"(Y/N)? What happened? How - ?"

"I don't feel good."

"Ah, can I get you something?" Dante asked in panic as if a real person was sick right in front of him. "Do you want anything? Porridge? Cold compress? Something sweet like strawberry sundae - ?"

"But, I'm not real, Master." The doll answered in an utterly heartbreaking tone. "I can't have the things you want me to have. I can't eat, I can't drink, I can't be like a normal girl. I'm just a figment of your imagination. Nothing more."

Her words cutting through Dante’s heart like a hot blade, he gripped the phone tighter like he was trying to hold her close. But, he couldn't.

After all, like what she said, she's not real.

She was only a figment of Dante's imagination.

But,... why,... did her words affect him so?

"Erase my data, Master." The doll went on. "I could no longer be of use to you. I would never be able to make you smile, and I would never be able to see you again."

"But, you said you loved to dress up!" Dante argued like he was arguing with an actual girl. "You said you loved to learn new things. How can you do those things you love if I erase you?!"

"It's gonna be alright, Master. Nothing would happen to you if you kill me now. You'll move on, and you'll find the perfect girl you want to be with. You'll find,... someone else to kiss you. You'll find,... someone else to love." (Y/N) said in a clear, and yet melancholic, voice. "It's alright. I'm not real. There's no hope for me. But, I still love you, even if you don't love me back. You,... can erase me now,... "

"NO!"

The Legendary Devil Hunter's word cut through the silence of the room like a blade at the hands of the merciless killer.

With his own tears falling on the screen like he's weeping for a real person, he spoke, "I,... love you, (Y/N)! I can't - ! I can't just erase you like that! _**I,... love you!**_ "

"Ohoho, is that so?"

Dante drew his weapon in an instinct upon hearing the strange voice, and when he looked up, he saw that same Griffon he rescued perched on top of his jukebox.

Has he been there all this time?! How come he didn't notice it until now?

_**And how could it speak, for Sparda's sake?!** _

"You?!" Dante growled, pointing the Rebellion at the demonic bird. "This is all YOUR doing, isn't it? This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"WHOA! Easy there, cowboy! No need to feel angry."

Flying high above the shop, the Griffon made a huge show of its glowing majestic wings before landing right next to Dante.

"Why are you doing this?" Dante asked, still not dropping his guard.

"Ah, I don't know." The demonic bird answered. "Ask my Master! He's the God of Love, not me!"

"God of Love? What does the God of Love want with me?!"

"He says he wants to teach ya a lesson."

"Lesson?! What did I even do?!"

"For toying with women’s hearts." The Griffon simply told him. "And playing with their emotions. And now," the demonic bird looked down at the screen where the doll was still suffering. " ... it looked like ya finally learned yer lesson. _**The fickle heart,... finally bends,...**_ "

"You created her. Surely you can do something to make her feel better." Dante implored as he threw his weapon away. Then, kneeling before the creature, he begged. "Please, I - I've learned my lesson! I'll never toy with women’s hearts and their emotions, ever again! Just,... please! Save her!"

"Ah, I'm not sure." The Griffon answered. "I mean, do ya really love her? _**Do ya really love (Y/N)**_?"

"I do! Yes! I love her! I love (Y/N)! She's the only one for me!"

"Well, alright! It's not like I can make her suffering even worse."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Now, if ye can move away for me, please? Thank ya!"

Dante waited patiently as the demonic bird flew over the phone. Gathering all its power in its glowing wings, he recited something, kind of like an ancient spell with some words that sounded like _superstar_ and _barbecue_ in it, and when it spread its wings wide, it finally released the power in the form of lightning as a guttural sound escaped its throat.

The shop's lights flickering on and off, the ground seemingly trembling beneath his feet, Dante watched as the lightning landed right on the phone. And when the strange power finally subsided, the place was all but filled with smoke.

And what his own eyes witnessed when the smoke finally vanished took his breath away!

Lying right there on the floor, still unconscious, was the woman of his dreams!

The virtual doll that he made - now as human as she can be!

"(Y/N)?!" The Devil Hunter carefully held her close, and when he felt for her skin, her face, her hair, everything about her,...

... she really has become a real human girl!

His beloved (Y/N), right there in his arms!

And when she finally opened her eyes, Dante's heart was filled with gladness and bliss.

"Dan - te?" She whispered, her hand reaching for him and searching his face.

The man took it and laid it on his cheek. "I'm here now, my sweet princess! I'm here!"

"I'm glad!" (Y/N) responded as some real tears of joy came out of her delicate (E/C) eyes.

Dante couldn't help it and finally kissed the girl in the lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears there.

So soft! So smooth! So delicate!

Dante can't believe it! His (Y/N) became real!

"I don't know how to thank you, fella, but - " The man began but, the demonic bird could no longer be seen.

But his voice could still be heard. "Take care of her now! And don't forget yer lesson!"

"I won't! Now," The Devil Hunter answered, then looked down at his beloved, who gazed only at him and loved only him. " ... the thing you've learned? The kiss? Would you mind showing that to me again?"


End file.
